Memories of a hurtful past
by silverstar27
Summary: Max leaves city and stuff happens. This is total M/L I wrote this a while ago and I am sorry for lack of updates
1. Looking back on the past

Looking back on the Past  
  
1 By Silverstar27  
  
June 9, 2002  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them, and never will yada, yada, blah, blah  
  
A/N: This goes out to Missy and Becky. Thanks u 2. I hope you all like this, and I may continue I dunno.  
  
  
  
Ch. 1  
  
When you look back on your life, you always seem to go back to the "good" times and such. That is basically what I am doing right now. It's 2 a.m. and I'm lying on my bed thinking about all my yesterdays and I look back and see all the days of happiness I truly had. Then Logan comes to mind, and I turned to look at his picture, and as I studied it, something in the back of my head wouldn't leave me alone. I picked it up carefully and opened the back, 'I knew it' I thought as I saw the handwriting I loved so much.  
  
Hey Max,  
  
We were friends and started to become more, then you had to go away. I looked to you as my partner in crime, life and even love. I miss you a lot, and I don't know how long it will be till you read this but I want you to know that I loved you and always will. Give me a call if you ever need me. I got your back.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Logan Cale  
  
2021  
  
I read it again and again trying to let everything sink in. I wondered if it would be a good idea to call him, but I would not only endanger him, but myself as well. I began to cry as I remembered what pain it was when I had to leave. Lydecker had been killed and White was and wanted me too. Apparently I was 'special' in a bad way. Logan helped me escape when I told him, and we said our goodbyes and gave each other a kiss that we would never forget. Living alone was really hard to do especially at first. That's why I have decided to 'screw' life and go back, so what if I die, then I'd die happy. I owe so much to him, and I will tell him, in person, how I feel. I feel he deserves at least that. I pack up what little I have, and I get on my baby and head home. As the nights cold arms encircle me and the cool breeze brushes my hair I lose my sanity and cannot wait to get back to the man I love. I may die, but that I am willing to do. I was trained to run, but not today, no never again…  
  
TBC 


	2. Traveling the Endless Road

Traveling the endless road  
  
By: Silverstar27  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them blah, blah, blah, yada, yada. A/N: This goes out to all who reviewed. I think Alec is a total hottie but lets get one thing strait he's her brother! INCEST! Anyways I just had to get that off my chest. I love Alec and all but, NO! The story will end up M/L I HOPE ;-) hahaha. This is actually based on something that has happened to me, but it is a little different. Please read it. I will hopefully have another chapter soon but I am in the middle of packing to go on vacation, taking finals, and moving, so yeah. I hope to have the story finished by the 17th or 18th but hey who knows. Enough of my ramblings on to the STORY.  
  
I had been on the road now for almost 6 days. The drive from Washington D.C. was long and torturous. As I made my way into the city limits the sun was struggling to rise above the horizon. The soft pastels of the morning sun spread through the city and gave it a peaceful glow. I made my way through sector 4, I had to make a pit stop, I hadn't realized, that I hadn't eaten in a very long time, perhaps 4 days. There was a small café that was open it wasn't very big, it had the "regulars" going in and out grabbing their morning coffee or breakfast. I sat and ate my French toast and thought about the day ahead and what I would possibly say to Logan and OC, it had already been about 8 months and I hadn't seen either of them at all. As I sat I noticed just how peaceful the morning could make things. I took the last drink of my coffee and headed for the door. After paying and heading out I finished my trip by heading to Foggle Towers. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I finished climbing the stairs that oddly enough looked very different, and the walls were painted a different color. I made my way to Logan's door and stood deciding on what I would do, I really couldn't just walk in. Taking a deep breath I knocked and took a step back. My heart raced a mile a minute, thoughts of us swam rapidly down my nerves and I felt like passing out the whole time. The door opened at a nerve wrenchingly slow pace. Logan looked at me and said nothing, his eyes gave away no emotion and he stood still.  
  
"Hey!" I said trying to lighten him up. "Oh you think of talking to me now, after months of not hearing from you, the least I would want was a phone call and I didn't even get that." He said coldly It felt as if all the oxygen in the hallway had been sucked out and I was left standing for dead. My brain was working overtime and I couldn't handle all the information it was processing. "I tried Logan, I really did but I didn't want to lead White to you." I stated As if it had been timed a woman stepped behind Logan and encircled his hips with her arms. She snuggled up to him and peered over at Max and glared at her evilly. "Anyways, I have a new life and I don't want you to be in it!" He spat and with that he stepped back and slammed the door. I stared at the door for what seemed an eternity; I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I began to sweat profusely and I began to tremble, and everything began to fade into bleak darkness.  
  
  
  
Hey thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it, please review. If you like my stories, and would like updates as to when I update, please leave your e-mail address in the review. Thank you. Silverstar27. over and out. 


	3. The Dreadful Slumber

The Dreadful Slumber By: Silverstar27 CH 3. Disclaimer: Look at previous Ch's. AN/ Thanks for all the reviews, I know this is going nowhere but tell me what you think in the review, if you'd like updates about my stories please e-mail me and I will e-mail you everytime a chapter is uploaded. My e-mail address is. **** starr1_27@hotmail.com ****  
  
********TO: NICI, LEXA, ICA, DARKONE, EYES_ONLY_DA_2020@hotmail.com, DARKANGEL8108@aol.com Thanks for your time enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I sat up in a rush, unaware of what had just happened, I scanned my whereabouts, and was amazed to find myself in my hotel room. It had been a horrible dream, one that every so often found it's way into my brain to tickle my ability to control myself. I wanted to scream from frustration and would have but it was only 3:30 a.m. and others were still asleep. I got up washed up and paced the room, until I couldn't take it any longer. I was half way there and I could easily make it within a day and a half. I drove into a gas station, or what was left of one, and an old woman greeted me.  
  
"Hi there sweetie, where are you headed in such a rush?" she asked as she filled the tank. "Well I decided to face something I have been running from for a long time." I said and hoped she wouldn't push the question on any more. "A man, you love?" she asked as if she had read my mind. "As a matter of fact yes." I was starting to get antsy at the way this woman spoke to me. The woman didn't seem to be very old, perhaps in her mid 50's. She had light green eyes and had wavy brown hair, which was pulled back in a bun. "I can tell." The woman said calmly. "I'm so rude, I'm sorry, my name is Stacy." She stuck out her hand welcoming me. "My name's Max, and it's nice to meet you." I said politely, my mind was wondering, as I carefully scanned the small gas station. "Could I interest you in some warm food and a piece of pie, and coffee?" She asked as she made her way to the small building that passed as a market, a restaurant and her home. "Uh well, I dunno." "Could you please give some company to an old woman?" She asked. "I guess I could stay a while." The woman was lonely and I could spare a bit of my time for her, and food didn't seem to be all that bad right now.  
  
We made our way to the small building and walked inside. The walls were painted a light summery blue and a beige color. The house smelled as if someone had spent a long time baking and a mixture of a perfume. We sat down at a small oak table, and she served her meal. As she poured the coffee in our cups, I thought about all the times Logan had made me breakfast and dinner, how many times I had beat him at chess, and that thought let a small smile crawl about my face. " This man, you love him a lot don't you?" The woman's comment broke Max's thoughts. Max's smile grew larger and she nodded in agreement. "I thought so, maybe I can offer you some advice." she sat and they began to eat. "Never let the man you love leave, keep him, because you never know when you will need them." They sat in companionable silence until the woman finished her meal. "I'm so glad you had dinner with me, ever since Caleb died, a few years ago I have had to eat alone." she said as tears began to form in her eyes. Casually Stacy wiped away the tears that were forming. She stood taking the dirty plates with her into the kitchen. A few minutes later she walked back into the dining room, she sat next to Max. "My dear, go get the man you love, it's nice to have any type of happiness, even if it may endanger your life. I wish you the best of luck, and I pray that you will have happiness till the end." Stacy slowly got up, and walked to her bedroom, seconds latter emerging with a small wooden box embroidered with gold trimmings in the shape of vines. She opened the box and turned it so that Max could peer in, what she saw was something that shocked and filled her with bewilderment. As Max went to grab the contents the older woman pulled it away and closed the wooden box.  
  
"You must promise me one thing, that when and if you make amends with this love of yours that the day after or before your wedding you must come back and get it." Stacy regarded.  
  
"Thank you I will do that, but I think it is time for me to go now, I have a long drive ahead of me. Thank you for the meal and I will be back. Thanks for everything, you're a very sweet woman." Max stood as Stacy made her way to the door to see Max out.  
  
"Dear, please go and reveal the truth and may I say this, you must go, and reveal yourself, for there is something that you do not know you have." Stacy said this waved goodbye and closed the door.  
  
A confused Max waved back and headed to her motorcycle. As she drove of onto the long highway thoughts about what Stacy had said filled her mind.  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*TBC 


	4. Repeat?

REPEAT?  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them one bit. Never will.  
  
DEDICATION: This is dedicated to a friend who recently lost his brother in an alcohol related car accident, that wasn't his fault. REMEMBER! THINK BEFORE YOU DRINK, IT'S NOT JUST YOUR LIFE YOUR PUTTING IN DANGER. May he rest in Peace.  
  
AN: I am continuing where I left off. This may or may not be a long story it all depends on the amount of reviews I get.  
  
  
  
I made my way into the city, and all was the same. It was about 8:45 PM when I arrived in Seattle. I made my way down familiar streets as memories flooded my memory. I didn't know where I should go to first, but I realize I have to do one thing. I make my way down the all to familiar street, and parked my bike and head up the stairs. I reflect on my emotions and memories as I slowly raised my hand to knock. I knocked and took a step back, that's when the door finally opened and beheld me for the viewer to see.  
  
"MAX! Oh my.God.Max! WOW!" Original Cindy opened her arms and pulled Max into a deep hug.  
  
"Come in boo, it is so nice to see you again I have missed you so much I was so lonely." Original Cindy complained.  
  
She motioned for Max to sit on the sofa. Original Cindy seemed to think for a minute and then began to pace the room. She didn't know what to say. When a certain thought came to her mind she exploded into speech.  
  
"Have you seen Mr. Hacker yet?" She asked in a rush.  
  
"No, I decided to come here, 'cuz I knew you would kick my ass from here till kingdom come." Max said as she shifted positions on the sofa.  
  
"Why the hell would I now get your ass over there before I do kick your ass, genetically enhanced or not!" Original Cindy spat.  
  
Original Cindy grabbed Max's arm and walked her to the door. She looked Max in the eyes and hugged her once more before speaking again.  
  
"Go my boo, you deserve him. When you come back you better not be "alone" if you get my drift." Original Cindy said, and added a wink to her," alone"  
  
Max waved goodbye and headed down the stairs to her motorcycle.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
She headed to the high-rise district, and was happy that she had saved her Jam Pony messenger id, as her ride went a lot smother that way. She took the shortest way she knew, and a few minutes and sectors later she was greeted by the large building with big glass windows and shallow but rich lights permeating from within.  
  
Max slowly entered the building and made her way to the elevator. She stood in the elevator tapping her foot lightly on the carpeted floor. The elevator took extremely long to reach its final destination and as the small bell rang for the last time, Max felt her heart leap.  
  
She made her way to his front door, as she felt her legs become weak and she began to feel lightheaded. She knocked on the door twice. Taking a step back she remembered her dream and was anxious to see if it was for real.  
  
"He......" Logan was speechless as he looked at Max.  
  
Time seemed to stand still as he looked upon her. Then snapping from his bewilderment he slowly wretched his eyes to Max's where they stayed for a few more seconds. Wasting not another minute, he rushed out the door, and made his way to her mouth. Capturing her in a passionate kiss he slowly picked her up and took her inside. He stopped the kiss, for he needed breath, and answers.  
  
"Max!" Logan said in between breaths.  
  
"Yes, Logan?" Max answered quite confused.  
  
"I.wow, I have missed you so much and I have craved your touch. I have wondered endless nights about how you were." Logan said as he motioned for them to sit on the sofa.  
  
As they sat, Max looked deep into Logan's crystalline blue eyes and slowly she began to cry. "Logan.I'm so sorry.I have caused so much pain.I've missed you so and." Max couldn't continue she was crying her eyes out and was nowhere near done pouring out the pain that Manticore and she herself had brought.  
  
"Max please don't cry, everything will be fine now. We finally have each other and nothing to worry about." Logan pleaded as he slowly rocked her in his arms.  
  
"We don't know that yet." Max said sadly.  
  
Logan had had enough of her desperate acts and kissed her again, not wildly as before, but soft passionate, and acceptance of whatever was ahead. When Max finally broke the kiss she looked at Logan and saw all the emotion he held in them.  
  
"I understand and I promise you that I will never leave you. I was wrong and I never want to leave again." Max replied.  
  
Logan was shocked yet thrilled by the sudden change in emotion Max had undergone. He swept her up in a hug, and kissed her again.  
  
"As much as I would love to talk about this, I think we have another issue that we need to catch up on." Logan said sheepishly, this not only elicited a smile from Max but a burning desire as well.  
  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
  
  
Max awoke to feel the warmth of Logan's body next to her and a smile slowly crept about her face.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Logan asked groggily "How did you know I was smiling?" Max asked as she turned to see his face.  
  
"I know you to well, and I could see your face on the reflection of the glass of the picture frame." Logan said slyly.  
  
Max smiled and laughed heartily. Something Logan hadn't heard in a very long time, a very long time.  
  
"You want to eat breakfast?" Logan asked. Max laughed at Logan again and rolled her eyes. As she was about to speak Logan interrupted her.  
  
"Yes I know." Logan paused and cleared his throat, " 'do you really have to ask that'?" Logan imitated Max. Max laughed and rolled in bed in fits of laughter.  
  
Logan got up and tripped on his jeans, he made a face and Max replied, "That's what you get for making fun of me." Max turned into a comfortable spot on the bed. ".And this is what you get for seducing me." Logan said as he grabbed a pillow and launched it at Max.  
  
"Seducing! Not what you said last night!" max said from under the covers. "You are a dead man now!" Max said as she jumped from bed chasing Logan from the room till she caught up with him and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"TRUCE!" Logan said from underneath the pillow Max had over his face.  
  
"Give up that easy? Huh Logan?" Max asked with a shy smile on her face.  
  
"Not really, but I think it might be a good idea to put on some clothes seeing as how we have already given the building a show." Logan smiled  
  
"Good ide.wait, wait." Max said as she placed her hands on each of his shoulders. "Thing is I can't go back and see Cindy till I am not "alone". Max casually stated.  
  
"Oh I see now." Logan said as he turned so that Max was now under him.  
  
Logan's hands slowly crept to her stomach where he began to tickle her. "Lo.gan..ahaha.plea.se..hahaha.no.mo.re.." Max tried to fight from her captor but couldn't escape.  
  
Logan finally ceased his ministrations and slowly lowered his head to hers where he then captured her mouth again.  
  
Max broke their kiss, "I guess it's just like on the shampoo bottles."repeat"." Max said as they began another deep and passionate kiss  
  
(TBC)  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you all liked it and I will try to put up another chapter as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS for reading. Thanks for all the reviews and my faithful readers. 


	5. Dinner or HUH???

DINNER OR HUH?  
  
By: Silverstar27  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them yeah, blah whatever.  
  
AN: I will write this as long as I get the reviews, although I might feel gracious. I am still working on all my other stories, I will be reposting them, as revised. I hope you like this story and series, I dunno when it will be done, but I have successfully incorporated another story into this.  
  
NOW.................  
  
********************  
  
*Logan's*  
  
Laughter emerged from deep within the living room of Logan's penthouse. One after another the melodious laughter was followed by more punch lines. [Faintly in the distance]  
  
"Now I know, why can't parents just stay parent's, why do they have to become people, why do they... Rachel looks at chandler "Why can't you stop staring at my breasts?"  
  
Max and Logan had settled on the sofa, in front of a new plasma TV Logan had gotten as a gift.  
  
[TV] "Did you not get a good enough look at them the other day?" Rachel asks.  
  
"Alright! Alright! We're all adults here, there's only one way to resolve this. Since you saw her boobies, I think your gonna have to show her your pee-pee." Ross replies.  
  
  
  
Max and Logan laugh in unison as the show continued. After a while, both Max and Logan's stomach's began to growl.  
  
"Uh hey babes, can you make something to eat, for the helpless genetically engineered girl?" Max asked as she began a death pout.  
  
Logan looked down and Max and smiled a smile that said ' Yea right, but okay'.  
  
As Logan headed away, a thought had come to his mind. He and Max had always had romantic dinners there at his place, but they had never gone out on an actual date. So he slowly made his way to his room with the phone in his hand.  
  
"Uh, Hi! Yes this is Logan Cale, and I would like to make a reservation for two at 8." Logan replied, and after hearing the affirmative reply, he hung up the phone, and made his way back to Max who was still watching the old comedy sitcom.  
  
[TV]  
  
"Hey Roni listen how long would you say Chandler has been in the shower?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Oh uh five minutes." Roni replies as she heads to the restroom." 'Perfect!' Rachel says under her breath. "Fasten your seat belts. It's pee-pee time." Rachel makes her way into the guys apartment and heads to the shower.  
  
"Logan, this is so funny, I am really enjoying this." Max laughed as she turned her attention to the TV  
  
[TV]  
  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Joey asks "I thought it was Chandler!" "WHAT? WHAT?" Chandler asks as he rushes from his room. "You were suppose to be in there so I could see your thing!" {MAX LAUGHS} "Sorry, my thing was in there with me."  
  
Logan laughs and sits next to Max, who was fiddling with the remote as she watched the commercials, which Logan had accidentally recorded. Max was watching attentively when she turned to Logan and watched him.  
  
"Was life like that before the pulse, you know kicked back and carefree?" Max asked, still focused on Logan.  
  
"Well..pretty much yea, but as you know it all changed." Logan said as a slight sadness washed upon his face.  
  
"So when will dinner be ready" asked Max as she tried to lighten the mood.  
  
Logan released the pain, and looked back at Max.  
  
"I have a surprise, we're gonna go on a date." Logan said as he gently kissed Max. He got up and made his way to his bedroom.  
  
"Really now?" Max asked as she followed Logan.  
  
"Yea it's this really quiet and nice place on the waterfront, that I thought you might enjoy. I used to go there when I was younger." Logan said as he placed the clothes that he would wear on the bed.  
  
"Nice! When do we leave?" Max asked.  
  
" The reservation is for eight PM." Logan replied from behind the bathroom door. "Okay, I'm gonna finish watching the tape, while you wash that fine...never mind." Max said as she walked out of the room leaving Logan smiling evilly with his head sticking out of the bathroom. Max sat back down and started to watch the show. She had often wondered what it would have been like to live before the pulse had ever happened. As she began to watch, she noticed it was a new episode. [TV]  
  
"I had to go with the odds Rach." Monica said as she looked at her note pad. "Hey guys!" Joey entered and walked to the girls sitting at the table. " Remember that audition I had a while ago, and I didn't get it?" "The commercial?" Rachel asked. "No" "That play?" Phoebe asked. "No" "That other play?" Monica asked. "No" "The Movie?" Phoebe asked again. "Yes!" "OOHH!" The girls said in unison.  
  
Max laughed, and was so into the TV show, that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. The steps got closer and closer until the figure grabbed Max by the hand.  
  
Max gasped and was taken aback. Then the figure in black finally let her go.  
  
"Maxie, I came to find out if you needed me. I was in the neighborhood.." Max cut him off.  
  
"Listen you have always been my big brother and I don't expect you to forget that, but I have a life of my own now, so please, unless I call you or try to, stop bothering me." Max yelled, her frustration and anger almost tangible.  
  
"I understand, you were always the weak one. Falling for the sentimental lie. I'll leave you. Goodbye Max." Zack left with his head down in defeat. Minutes later the shower stopped and Logan emerged holding a towel around his waist, with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Max, baby are you okay. I thought I heard you yelling?" Logan asked as he lightly kissed her forehead.  
  
"No, uh just finish your shower, I am gonna get ready." Max replied as she headed to the guest bedroom where her things were. ****LATER***** "Max, let's go already!" Logan yelled from the door.  
  
"I'm coming give me a sec." Max emerged seconds later wearing a long blue evening gown with light dashes of silver glitter on the dress.  
  
"WOW!" Logan said as he found his throat dry and for some reason, his brain wasn't forming words that connected to his mouth. Logan raked his eyes up and down her with his mouth slightly open.  
  
Max laughed, "Your cute when you are so articulate." Max grabbed the keys and walked out of the penthouse, leaving a very stunned Logan to follow.  
  
****************TBC************  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter, there is more to come and I am sure that you all might like it. I am willing to write more as long as I get some reviews, even then I am still gonna write it. I dunno how long it will be but soon. Thanks to all who reviewed. ANGEL JEN- I will have to e-mail you something.. By the way the TV show is Friends, and I own nothing of them, I am just using them. I was lost, what do ya expect a girl to do? 


	6. Bello Angelo (pretty angel)

Bello Angelo By: Silverstar27 Ch 6.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and I never will I own my characters. The characters in this story belong to those who rightfully own them blah, blah...  
  
AN/ I wanted this to be a short and simple story, but it isn't letting me. Also I want to say thanks to all who reviewed. IT'S SHORT BUT MORE SOON!!  
  
Dedicated: TO RONAK... You make me sleep when I don't wanna but it's done me so much. Thanks what would I do without my insomniac stopper friend. Vin huh? Oh Well...  
  
***********************CH 6*****************************  
  
Logan had wanted their first official date to be perfect, and he knew just where to go. There was a nice place just outside of Sector 9 called Bello Angelo.  
  
Max and Logan had arrived just a few minutes before their reservation and were seated immediately. The waiter led them to a small area that passed as a patio area. It had a small angel fountain in the center and the walls were being suffocated by the immense amount of vines that gave the whole area a nice romantic cheer to it.  
  
Max and Logan glanced at each other and shared a smile of complete joy and happiness. They gazed lovingly at each other until they were broken from their world by the simple tones of Classical music. There had been a small bandstand, and Max hadn't noticed them enter or even setup. They played different soft yet melodious songs that made the evening more and more romantic.  
  
The waiter came and picked up our orders, there was only Italian food on the menu seeing as how it was an Italian restaurant. The waiter spoke.  
  
"What would you like tonight signorina (young lady)?" He asked sweetly.  
  
Max chuckled, "I'll have the uh chicken and cheese stuffed ravioli." Max said  
  
"And for you signore (gentleman)?" The waiter asked  
  
"I will have the fettuccini alfreado with the chicken sauce." Logan said as he took Max's menu and his own and handed them to the waiter. Logan immediately turned his attention back to Max and they began to chat about how this evening was perfect.  
  
***************AFTER DINNER (STILL AT RESTAURANT)****************  
  
"Max that was great, I don't think I could even duplicate that." Logan said as he picked up his wine glass to take the last sip of wine.  
  
"I know, Logan watch out I might just pick up the chef and drop my old meal ticket." Max said this and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Really now? You leave?" Logan asked half teasing and half testing the water.  
  
"Naw, I wouldn't leave, I have to many precious statues that I wouldn't wanna give up." Max said putting Logan's mind at ease.  
  
The classical music began to play. Max hadn't been paying much attention to the music till they started to play Valse Triste. Max almost dropped out of her seat.  
  
"Logan..." Max trailed off as Logan gazed lovingly at her and watching her every expression. Then he sent Max in a tailspin when he bent down to one knee in front of her and looked up to watch her every emotion as well.  
  
"Max will you do me the honor of making me your husband. I have loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. Although we have spent a long period of time away, I know we can make this work, but I never want to spend another moment without you by my side. I want you to be my wife. Will you Max Guevara make me the happiest man on the Earth and become my wife?  
  
Max still in shock was speechless; baffled and bewildered Max sat gazing into her loved one's eyes.  
  
*********************&**************************  
  
What will happen next will they get engaged? Dunno if I don't get 50 reviews by Thursday I dunno if we will see what happens. Try and if u get close to 50 I will write but you know what to do. Oh that weird language is Italian lol BYE REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. Shoreline Shimmy

Shoreline Shimmy Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and never will although if I did they would still be entertaining me, now wouldn't they... OH WELL! A/N: Hmm I will continue writing this, I have something for you though if u can figure it out, you will have a small role in my story...I know lame but hey the question will be at the end...Enjoy the story. If there are any mistakes I am sorry I wrote it in a hurry, but I gotta go. ENJOY... ****HI!********************************************************************* **********  
  
Max sat confused and overjoyed as she sat staring into Logan's eyes. Logan kept looking at her expectantly. Whether it was a good answer or a bad answer Logan would understand. They sat there for a moment so caught up in the moment not realizing all the people that were watching expectantly as well. (A/N:Want me to get to the point? hahaha) Max sat for a few moments longer before she was able to form coherent words.  
  
"Loga...n...I wow of...of course I would I wouldn't want anything else." Max said and as Logan took a sigh of relief as he slipped the platinum eternity ring on her finger claiming her forever to be his. (AN: NOT ALEC)  
  
"I Love you so much Max." Logan said as he stood, the other people that had been enjoying their dinners began to clap as Logan declared this.  
  
Max and Logan thanked everyone that had been in the area, and made their way home. As Max and Logan walked to the Aztec, Max noticed just what a beautiful night it was.  
  
"Hey Logan what would you say we go down to the beach?" Max asked as she gazed up at the heavens. "Only if you want to." Logan said as he got into the Aztec. "Max, there is only one beach I know of that isn't polluted and is very pretty." Logan said as he looked deeply into Max's eyes. "Where's that?" Max asked confused. "Your heart." Logan smiled, and added, "I already am guaranteed entrance to that, so we will have to settle for second best." Max smiled and gently kissed his cheek.  
  
Logan made his way to the coastline, and made his way to a small beach that wasn't polluted and was small enough to be secluded.  
  
The velvety blue pallet of pale stars and a full and bright moon gazed down upon the two figures that walked slowly hand in hand along shoreline.  
  
The night air was cool and crisp as Max and Logan made their way up and down the shoreline.  
  
Although the silence was companionable, Max wanted to pick at Logan's brain.  
  
"Hey Logan..."  
  
"Yeah Max." Logan said as they made their way to the water.  
  
"I know this is a stupid question, but why do you love me, I mean you could have any woman but you chose me the genetically engineered killing machine?" Max asked  
  
Logan laughed and wrapped his arm around Max's waist, "I could have any other woman but I love this one genetically designed just for me, and you aren't a killing machine your mine. I love you for you and nothing more or less." Logan kissed Max on the forehead and walked closer and closer to the water.  
  
The water touched Max's bare feet first. She slightly jumped, "Oh that's so cold!" Max turned so that she was now behind Logan pushing him to the water.  
  
"Max! This water's cold very, very cold." Logan grabbed Max's arms, "Max don't even think of..." Before he could say anything more he was met by the cold midnight waves.  
  
Max stood laughing at Logan , but didn't notice he was slowly skulking towards her until it was to late. "Logan...no I ahhhh!!" Max had joined him in the icy cold water.  
  
"Logan you are so gonna pay for that." Max said as she slowly made her way out of the water.  
  
Logan was laughing so hard he was afraid he was going to pee. Max turned and glared at him.  
  
"Hey all is fair in love and war, and you should know that." Logan said still gasping from laughter.  
  
Max was laughing inside as well, but she was gonna make Logan pay. Logan got out of the water and was heading for the car when he was hit in the head with something hard.  
  
"OUCH!" Logan turned to be greeted by the sight of Max flinging balls of wet sand at him.  
  
He ducked out of the way of a few and then ran towards Max, evading a few but making contact with a few, until he finally flung himself at her. They both landed a few feet back Max on the ground and Logan on top of her. Both were gasping for breath and laughing. Max wrapped her hands around Logan's neck and pulled his head slowly to hers. The lay like that for a while until Logan decided that they should get home.  
  
***************Logan's place************  
  
"Hey Max you can put your clothes here to dry." Logan said from restroom of the guest bedroom.  
  
A naked Max made her way into the restroom; she laid her clothes to dry and made her way back to the master bedroom. Logan baffled beyond though just followed Max to the room.  
  
"Logan you gonna." Before Max could speak another word Logan had her pinned to the bed.  
  
"Hello my soon to be wife." Logan greeted  
  
"So possessive aren't we." Max said in a very playful tone.  
  
"That I am now on with the show..." Logan said, as the night went on.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** CHALLENGE  
  
Name at least 2 Rules of Conduct from Abraham Lincolns Rules of conduct. First one to e-mail me will win a role and maybe more... Hope you enjoyed the story please REVIEW THANKS! 


End file.
